The Protagonist (Sword with Sauce)
Summary The Protagonist is the main playable character of Sword with Sauce, an unknown red figure going up against several black figures that may be part of an organization, spread across parts of the city/ies. His mission is to kill every single enemy in each level. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, at least 9-B with some gadgets Name: Unknown Origin: Sword with Sauce Gender: Likely male Age: Unknown Classification: Skilled Red Fighter Powers and Abilities: Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Regeneration (Recovers health over time), possibly Dimensional Storage, Black Hole Creation Attack Potency: Street level, likely higher (Can defeat an enemy in three hits and throw swords hard enough to get them stuck on walls), at least Wall level with some weapons and gadgets Speed: At least Athletic Human with Supersonic+ reactions (Can deflect bullets from multiple assault rifles at once even at point blank range, but not from shotguns or sniper rifles) Lifting Strength: Above Average Human (Can drag human bodies with no issue), possibly higher '(Assuming he's carrying all of his weapons physically and not through some variation of a hammerspace) 'Striking Strength: Street Class, likely higher, at least Wall Class with some weapons and gadgets Durability: Street level, likely higher (Can fall from dozens of meters without issue and survive a few gunshots, even to the face, at point blank range), higher 'with shield (Can block and deflect bullets) 'Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, higher with some weapons and gadgets Standard Equipment: *'Weapons:' Sword/Exo-Knife (The main and starting weapon which is also a gadget, which he uses to deflect bullets and can also be thrown through the enemies' bodies as projectiles or to stealth kill an enemy by slicing their necks, this being the Exo-Knife which is more or less the same, and this is one of two weapons he starts out with, the rest are taken from the enemies), Shield (The other weapon he starts out with, capable of bouncing bullets back at enemies and bouncing off walls Captain America style) Gun (The aforementioned assault rifle, has a total of 60 bullets), Bow & Arrow (30 arrows with a lot of range, though they can't one shot enemies unless they're headshots, plus arrows can be retrieved and reused), Pistol (Has 18 bullets in total, but isn't as effective as the other firearms, lacking accuracy and requiring headshots) Sniper Rifle (Has the best range and one-shots enemies, has six bullets that can be refilled up to 14 times), Shotgun (Can be shot six times but doesn't have a lot of reach) *'Gadgets:' Exo-Knife, Head Kill (With a range of a few meters, all it needs to be effective is for someone to approach it, after being placed on a wall, it shoots a hook through an enemy's head, latching onto it, and up to six can be placed), Sticky Lightning (A ranged bomb that kills via electrocution, can be put on any surface, even ceilings), Coma Dart (Knocks out or perhaps even kills the enemies, and has a surprisingly good range), Spinning Death (Six saw-like shuriken that move on autopilot after being thrown, hitting anything in its path or near), Hook (Acts as a grappling hook, used not only to climb up buildings but also retrieve weapons from afar), Grenade (Arguably the most powerful gadget destruction-wise, has only three), Vision Goggles (Allows him to see nearby enemies through walls and ceilings, but it blurs his vision as well against faraway opponents), Throwing Knife (A shuriken-like set of 20 knives, which can one-shot enemies via headshots, otherwise it takes two to three to kill them), Black Hole (He's equipped with three bombs that release small black holes, sucking any enemies plus their weapons that pass near them) Poll-O-Matic (Allows him to get to higher places via jumping), De-Crab-itation (A crab-like robot that seeks out the enemies and can blow up multiple of them at the same time, up to two can be deployed), Drone (Used for scouting and for targeting enemies across the map, but can also be used as a weapon, since it can explode, or as a platform to use the hook on), the Gas Grenade & Gas Mask (The former quickly kills enemies and the latter protects him from the grenade's effects) Intelligence: Unknown, at least Above Average (Can drag bodies and weapons out of other enemies' pathways and clean the walls and floors that would indicate he's been there and killed one of their own) Weaknesses: Water will kill him upon contact. Otherwise, none notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Snipers Category:Bow Users Category:Gas Users